Yumekari
by Adarae
Summary: Ranma y Akane


1 Yumekari

Estoy sentada en mi habitación viendo como la lluvia cae, pero en realidad no necesito verla, porque la siento en mi corazón.

Vuelvo la mirada y lo veo, esta entrenando. La lluvia lo ha empapado por completo, esta tan calado que el agua resbala por su cuerpo, pero está tan concentrado que ni lo nota, como tampoco parece notar que vuelve a tener ese otro aspecto que me hacía sentir tan extraña. Digo hacía por la sencilla razón de que me he acostumbrado tanto que ni siquiera lo noto, para mi es siempre él, alto, moreno, con bonitos ojos azules que me hacen estremecer.

Siento un escalofrío y me abrazo a mi misma intentando sentirme mejor, pero se que esta tristeza, este frío solo los pueden disipar sus brazos, cuando me aprieta contra él y yo apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, siento que he vuelto a casa. Pero eso ocurre tan pocas veces, solo cuando estamos en peligro o alguna de esas locas quiere hacerme daño.

Se que me quiere lo noto en sus ojos cuando me mira, ¿es tan difícil acercarse y decírmelo?.

Miro al patio y veo que ya no está, entonces oigo abrirse la puerta y lo veo allí tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Lleva tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y su cuerpo aún esta húmedo después de la ducha.

Dios mío, ¿Por qué tiene ese cuerpo tan perfecto?

- ¿Qué haces Akane? - pregunta demasiado amablemente para mi tranquilidad.

- Nada en especial - contesto notando que mi voz ha temblado ligeramente.

Deseo huir, pero no tengo donde y ruego con todas mis fuerzas que alguien venga y nos interrumpa, pero la casa esta vacía, solo nosotros y nadie para salvarme de mi misma. Hace solo un momento pedía a gritos que esto pasase, que él se acercase a mi, y ahora que lo tengo tan cerca estoy tan nerviosa que le corazón me va a explotar.

Ã‰l me mira divertido, como si de alguna manera pudiese leer toda esta desazón, todo el desorden que hay en mi cabeza, entonces me vuelvo y miró por la ventana, no quiero que vea que estoy ruborizada.

Una mano sobre mi hombro y una suave cosquilleo en la nuca me dicen que esta detrás de mi, tengo miedo para volverme, así que me quedo ahí quieta, sentada esperando y sin saber si desear o no que de el siguiente paso.

- Es hermosa - dice su voz, tan cálida y suave que la noto recorrer todo mi cuerpo como si fuese una caricia - ¿no te parece?- me pregunta.

- Si es bonita - respondo intentando parecer serena - me gusta mirarla, aunque a veces me hace sentir triste.

- ¿Por qué deberías estar triste? - dice él girando mi silla y mirándome a los ojos. ¿Por qué solo es asícuando estamos solos? ¿De que tiene miedo?

Entonces algo despierta en mi, es como una niebla que no me deja pensar, me abrazo a él y empiezo a llorar, pero con el impulso hemos perdido el equilibrio y estamos tirados en la alfombra abrazándonos.

Noto como acaricia mi pelo y como palabras tranquilizadoras salen de sus labios. Me levanto un poco avergonzada por mi comportamiento y el se levanta tras de mi, milagrosamente la toalla sigue en su sitio, el ve donde he posado mi vista, se disculpa y corre a ponerse algo de ropa.

Antes de que tenga tiempo de echarlo de menos ha vuelto, pero se ve igual de bien con sus pequeños pantalones y su camiseta blanca.

- Akane, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?, ¿por qué estas tan triste?.- me dice cogiéndome del brazo - por favor - susurra - dímelo.

Lo miro intentando decírselo, pero no puedo y mis lagrimas dejan de hacerme caso y vuelven a correr por mis mejillas. Su mirada se nubla y me abraza fuerte, pero es tan difícil decirle lo que verdaderamente siento.

- Es por Ryoga ¿verdad? - me pregunta sin soltarme - Juro que si ese cerdo te ha hecho daño lo asare.

Sonreíentre las lagrimas, me hacia gracia los celos que Ranma tenia por Ryoga, yo sabia que cada vez que dormía conmigo el se moría de envidia, pero no podía resistirme a abrazar a p-chan, aunque yo supiese que no era realmente un cerdito.

- No Ranma - murmure - me sorprende que aún no te hayas dado cuenta de por quien lloro.

Ã‰l se separo un poco de mi, mirándome con cara de absoluto despiste, intentando descubrir de que diablos hablaba yo.

Entonces con un valor nacido de no se donde, me pude de puntillas y lo bese con dulzura.

- Es por ti baka, siempre fuiste tu - dije aún agarrada a su cuello.

Entonces vi que sus ojos se iluminaban, sus brazos se apretaron en mi cintura y sus labios se pegaron a los míos haciéndome sentir la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Me desperté cuando Katsumi me llamo a desayunar. Estaba harta de soñar siempre con él, además era tan horrible despertar y darme cuenta de que todo era solo una ilusión. Me levante y sin cambiarme, era domingo asíque no había clase, baje a desayunar.

Iba medio dormida por el pasillo todavía pensando en el sueño, cuando se abrió la puerta y mientras con una mano me tapaba la boca con la otra me metían dentro.

- No grites Akane soy yo - susurro Ranma en mi oído.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, me volvíy lo mire, parecía recién levantado, tenia todo el pelo revuelto y la ropa desordenada.

- Tengo algo que decirte - me murmuro, pero antes de que yo pudiese preguntar algo me arrastro hasta el armario, me metió dentro y tras entrar el cerro la puerta.

- ¿A que viene esto Ranma? - pregunte demasiado extrañada hasta para enfadarme. - ¿qué es eso que tienes que decirme?- pregunté algo molesta por que nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca para mi tranquilidad.

Entonces sus manos me rodearon y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Yo estaba tan confundida que no podía ni hablar, ¿seguía soñando?.

- Akane te quiero - me dijo acariciándome la cintura.

Lo mire confusa, pero vi como sus ojos resplandecían de amor y entonces lo abrace.

- Yo también te quiero.

Ã‰l volvió a besarme y esta vez yo le respondí.

- Tienes unos labios muy suaves - murmuro, haciéndome ruborizar.

Entonces oímos como Katsumi nos llamaba de nuevo.

- Tenemos que bajar -dije.

- Lo se -respondió él - pero creo que será mejor que lo guardemos en secreto.

Yo asentí y los dos bajamos a desayunar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero ahora ya no estoy triste, no me siento sola, porque se que él esta conmigo. Y ahora se que es real.


End file.
